


Hope Of Amber

by TriverseMassacre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, POV Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriverseMassacre/pseuds/TriverseMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a homeless man fighting to stay alive in the brisk winter . The only thing keeping him going is a reoccurring dream hes had every passing day since put in this environment. The boy only shows up when his hope is slipping. The boy goes by the name of "Brat". Although the boy proves the name it be very fitting. Levi cant help but fill warmed up from how familiar it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here. This is also my first fic in years, so bear with me here. And its more of a practice then in actual thing... But if people like it i will turn it into a official story with many chapters. If you like where the story is going please let me know. If you don't like it and think it needs more work , then also let me know , like i said this is mostly just an experiment for me. So if its bad , say bad, if its good , say good . I made it short on purpose. The initial chapters will be longer. If the story ever gets to that point there will be some possible sexual scenes and blah blah romance blah blah you know the deal. But warning now are mostly for violence and Language. 
> 
> Enjoy-

-Hope of Amber-

I am not what I used to be  
Age put to side,

Guided by your memory  
It keeps me Alive…

I try to see the world with your eyes  
A fleeting passion …  
A ghost of a world …,

That these dead eyes  
Have only seen in you.”

-Triverse-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay limp on top of a crusty mattress. Bones mostly visible on my body. My sleeves constantly drifting off my shoulders. My baggy thrift pants filled with enough holes that the winter air simply slithered its way through biting my skin like small angry dogs. If I was anymore ghost like, they would fire me from this dump, and call me out dead to the world. My only paper thin jacket had been soaked and was rendered useless the minute it started snowing. Though I've only ever dreamed of one thing while among this ruble-… while… alive in this …shitty ass winter wasteland. I would call the thing a nightmare if it didn't have such a huge impact on my survival in this rotting paradise here. So, God has some kind of guts to let me die here so filthy! Tiredness fills my eyes and I drift off for what it feels, like the last time. I think of those eyes as I battle darkness…my home still mocking me…setting up another ratty grave for me to rest without purpose. Losing the battle I dream of him again… 

* * * 

“HEY WAKE YOUR ASS UP LEVI! A TRUE SOLDIER DOESN'T DIE THIS EASY! IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME DON’T GIVE UP AND NEVER FORGET, DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN!”…”when are you going realize this isn't your time...?” He wearing some sort of war outfit this time. Way different then his usual modern ones I wore while enlisted in the army .Plus he’s speaking way more out of line, and extremely bold like. I start to say “watch your mouth brat”, but those emerald turquoise eyes filled with tears, glowing, sparkling, shimmering with passion, and despair had locked me in place. Like every time I had this dream, they always had the same hard blow to my heart. Feeling’s I know I haven’t felt for a while hit me. I solemnly mumble “Petra...” He stops screaming. It’s as if all time has stopped simply from that name. His face becomes completely unreadable .Tears still streaming down his face. There’s a brief moment of silence before he smiles and closes his eyes and whispers “She can’t have you this time, I refuse to go through that again.” He turns around and walks away from me into the darkness. I try to grasp out to him. Then I remember I can’t move or function when he’s around. I sigh and mumble “Fucking brat…” 

* * *

I wake up out of my sleep … quickly noting my wasteland was abnormally smelly right now. Smellier then it usually is. Like the smell of a thousand corpses, rotting pizza, and rank garbage juice. I opened my eyes and surveyed the area some. “Oh my god…-You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Someone had put me inside a dumpster nowhere near from where I was. Some damn ally way! The ones you see in the movies with thousands of oil stains, narrow brick wall entrance with mold in between, trademark garbage bag clutter in the corner and a single lamp light toward the end. They took me out of my wasteland and put me in a ratty hotel suit. Speaking of rats…time to get the fuck outta this dumpster because hell no this is never going work. Being so weak from lack of food scraps this week… I sort of just flopped out hitting the stained pavement. It was less cold in the area. The fiery barrel in the background giving off some sort of warm radiance even from this distance couldn't tell whether I was better or worse off here in the this alleyway. But the warmth did a great number on my frozen limbs. I rolled over on my side and came face to face with a fairly plump and wrinkly McDonald’s bag. “Well I’ll be damned….Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, if there’s food in this, then there is a god!” I had never been so excited over some damn greasy McDonald’s. A sudden growl in my stomach told me to take my chances and see what’s inside. By some chance someone may have left this for me or maybe someone was trying to throw away there shit and missed the trashcan.' “Well here goes” still laying down I reached in the bag with my near bone shown fingers and met what felt like nearly cold fries and 2 round objects which I hoped to god were burgers. He has opened one before that had a diaper in it. He felt around more, and found a 10 dollar bill with a sheet of paper on it. He had to squint to read what it said. The bad handwriting was incredibly familiar.

\------------------------------  
“Can you believe they were going to arrest you for sleeping in a junkyard? So frail, so beautiful, so delicate, with an angel face like that. Humanity obviously still has a lot to learn. …Such a shame corporal to see you laying out here in dirt when you used to scold me for just get one spec of it on my uniform. Anyways keep the change.”  
-Brat-

\-------------------------------  
Damn how long was I out to miss almost being sent to the prescient .If he wasn't so grateful right now he would be beyond freaked out right now! In all the 27 years of my life never have I been so floored by a measly piece of paper. Only certain people knew of my clean freak tendencies…Sadly practically meeting my end in bloody fucking dirt in its purest form. It was embarrassing as hell for “Brat” to point that out. I could practically feel the smirk in the writing. “Yeah…you’re a brat alright, as shitty as any brat can be” I placed a fry in my mouth and reminisced on how familiar this person was to me. I whipped my head to the side suddenly from the steps I heard behind me. I faintly heard of a gun. So i chose to speak harshly “who’s there?”The voice nearly made me drop my burger. ” Jeez , there isn't a McDonald's for miles, how did you manage to get your hands on that?” more steps followed behind.' “Didn't steal it did you?” steps getting closer “You’re not the only one hungry out here, why don’t you give it up” I sighed, sorry burger but he wants you more…I swiftly stood up and chucked it at his face. And ran for the hills with the rest of my food. Gun shots following shortly behind me. I ran down a near street, passing by more strip clubs then I could count. I no longer heard gunshots behind, but I still ran . Suddenly, I slipped on some ice and slammed into someone knocking us both over onto the pavement. “On no, no, no, no, no, I have to get up...” the person began to speak “You know I was on my way to check on you Corporal but it would appear that the odds are still not in either of our favor’s” I slowly looked up meeting those eyes, those fucking green glowing eyes, IT was him, the dude from the dream! “ I’m not…I’m not crazy, oh god am I on drugs?”

He just smiled back at me, my ears rung, so I couldn't hear  
I had blacked out again…


	2. A Happy Heart Sparks Light at Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brat takes Levi to his apartment, and everything starts making sense.
> 
> The next chapter will be more playful , i just wanted to get the most serious part out of the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter went better then i thought . I went back and found a whole bundle of errors i made. I mean i don't even see how anyone knew what was going on from the amount. I'm pretty sure there's more but whatever. Special thanks to anyone who gave me feedback , negative or positive. They call it constructive criticism right?...Whatever enjoy > w

Am I dead this time? Did I get shot? No it can’t be. A death like that would be too easy. God wouldn't give me that for that the world .I’m not dreaming either because I don’t see that snarky brat. Why is it that every time I’m put in a situation like this all I can think about is those bright eyes? Also it’s warm around me. He’s the only person who can make me feel that sensation that I would imagine it being called Amber. I hear clatter around me and soft-spoken people but I’m too weak to move or open my eyes.

“Eren…Eren... He keeps saying warm Eren, you think we should let the water run out?”

The fuck is an “Eren”? And water? Oh yeah that explain's why my ass feels out. Or the warmness, but why exac- , my thoughts are cut off by more soft speaking.

“Mikasa, Erens probably cooking, we put him in here so he could thaw out ,but I checked this guy’s fever and he’s burning up so maybe we should”

Yes please genius’s take the man with the fever out of the hot tub, I swear kids these days make me fucki-! , interrupted again

“Oh great he’s a potty mouth to…What do you think would make Eren want to help this dude? Before we washed him he smelled like year old cabbage and dumpster”

Well excuse me for being poor and without home you petulant-…! Wait did they just say, bath? No this is too good to be true… But-! There’s barely any other words that rhyme with bath! So it’s got to be it! And that would explain the fucking water. …Damn I’m dumb when I’m hungry. Look what poverty has done to me…

“Mikasa…did he just-...moan?”

Sudden shuffling is heard 

“Yeahhhhhhh…we need to get Eren this is getting weird. Eren suddenly bringing in big dicked half dead perverts without giving us a reason or straight answer”

I finally get up some energy to speak out loud

“Listen ….bitch...if you hadn't bathed in about 2-3 years…you’d be moaning to”

I hear running and screaming and a door slam

“UGGH! …E-Eren! Your creepy scary guy is awake! EREN YOU BETTER NOT GET IN TROUBLE! Annie and I are leaving“

I hear a faint “Fine, Fine” and another door slam, this door further away than where he was located now.

He slowly peels his eyes open to survey his surroundings once more.

“Let’s see, turquoise colored Tiled flooring, toilet, sink, abnormally large mirror, White walls all around. Rubber fucking ducky beside my face! Okay that’s new .I’m most defiantly, in a bathroom.” 

I hear plates rattle in the background, and next remember that I’m not alone

* * *

“ … Eren’s bathroom I mean”

Out of nowhere the bathroom door opens and a dark brown shaggy head of hair slowly peeks out to me until their eyes are visible, and there goes those fucking eye again, I swear…

“Oh god damn it ... it’s you!” I’m startled once again water splashes out the tub

He does that soft smile again

“Your creepy you know that…damn brat” I glare at him

He does a small laugh “I heard the same about you a few seconds ago, but I’m glad to see your awake Corporal”

“Yeah, Yeah whatever… who are you anyway? Do you know me or something?”

His eyes darken and he stares down at the floor tiles, his eyes suddenly lose that sparkle, I already miss it. What could be so bad for him to look at these poorly clean floors?  
“I’m...Grishas …son”

I felt my eyes go wide and my body sink more into the water. Grisha? Commander Grisha? Oh no, that son of a bitch that left me and Smith behind?! This is his son he was always talking about...That’s right, he’s got to be the same Eren. The years match up. The brat had to be at least 10 or 11 then…but how would he know about me. I decide to challenge the information he gave me.

“That…That still doesn't explain how you know me you little shit, that doesn't explain anything at all!” I get angry he flinches’, “Why don’t you take me back to my home right now!” We both know I didn't want that, I can’t help it though.

I scream

I cry

I’m so tired of the confusion 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU KID, WHY ARE YOU IN MY DREAMS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!”

And he does it again, he flashes those tear filled eyes at me again, it’s like he’s got no shame , but then again , neither do I … laying naked in a tub for him and the world to see. I’m completely caught off guard as he screams back at me…

“MY NAMES EREN FUCKING JAEGER, not brat, not little shit, not shitty brat, I AM A HUMAN BEING AND I WANT YOU TO RESPECT ME AS MUCH JUST AS MUCH AS I HAVE FOR YOU THIS WHOLE TIME! 

His voice echoed off the bathroom walls but twice as much in my mind

“I watched you fight with my father in the fields many, many times! NO, you weren’t getting money for it but you fought like it was the very thing you were born to do while everyone else slacked off! You had so much passion and selflessness in your eyes. It was like no one could tear you down .You even saved me once! You might not have been a commander or a general, but by god you were my corporal and still are! “

He silences then suddenly starts crying more and more, and all I can do is stare at this broken kid. No one besides Smith had ever cared about him. Or so he thought…The kid who screamed at cheered for him on the battlefield must have been him. This whole time I thought it was a part of my imagination. Jaeger really did have a son. The kid continues. He seems calmer.

“Then I see you lying on some dirty ass mattress on the way to work today about to get arrested. It was the scariest heartbreaking thing I had ever seen in my life. You laying there so lifeless, skin and bones, a broken angel…I had always wondered what happened to you but no one ever gave me a straight answer. My very life inspiration had gone and died on me I thought.”

Inspiration? I really mean this much to this kid?

“So If you were my hope in the past I thought it would be the least of my troubles if gave you it all back. You’re my hero and now it’s my turn to be yours…I want to see that passion in your eyes again”

This kid….

“What I’m trying to say corporal is …”

No, no no no no, don’t you dare say it you brat, don’t I swear to god..!

“I’m madly in love with you”

He looks up at me and gives me the most dazzling smile I had ever seen, it’s as if those were tears of joy in his eyes a second ago.

My heart stops

 

So does time

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brat in his dreams is about 14 and the brat he ran into is 18
> 
> Levi does not have a last name , also no family 
> 
> The time zone is just , i don't know , I'm gonna say 2003-2006 
> 
> Levi is poor because in this time , you don't get paid for going to war. So he pretty much came back from it as poor as he went in with only a high school education. He was 19 when he enlisted . Which is where Brat comes in. And if you have no idea who brat is then Jesus Christ where have you been in the fandom :O ? 
> 
> I'm making Eren's middle name brat , because i can , no other reason then that
> 
> Hopefully things have become clearer
> 
> Um i have a lot of free time so ill probably be doing lots up updates up unto January.If it even takes me that long.


	3. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's Pov , some levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i feel like I'm writing a lot then i look back i haven't written anything at all pretty much. So anyone following this fic , i apologize for my compulsive laziness. But i am updating a lot so i guess that sorta makes up for it. I've read many many many ereri fics and there amazing. Um I'm willing to read anyone's fics , i think there's a recommendation box on here? Whatever , Enjoy ~

Love is more thicker than forget  
More thinner than recall  
More seldom than a wave is wet  
More frequent than to fail

It is most mad and moonly  
And less it shall unbe  
Than all the sea which only  
Is deeper than the sea

Love is less always than to win  
Less never than alive  
Less bigger than the least begin  
Less littler than forgive

It is most sane and sunly  
And more it cannot die  
Than all the sky which only  
Is higher than the sky

-E.E CUMMINGS

\----------------------------

“So um… I made some food… I m-mean if your interested you can rest if you like I mean um…Y-you should probably get out of the tub! The… The waters probably cold now…unless you like that” 

'He only gave me an unblinking blank expression. It had been like this for over 7 minutes. Yet he was still un-moving. The only sound made was the sentimental drip from the sink. What was he thinking? Better yet… what was I thinking? Maybe I should have waited…NO- … this was the right thing to do-'

“Is it still snowing...?”

'I nearly jumped out of my skin from the sudden speaking. Deep and raspy as if he had just woken up from a dream. It held zero acknowledgement from what I had said before. I can’t help but wish he had said he loved me to. ' 

“Y-Yes” 'I glance at him puzzled'

‘He sighs and smiles slightly’, “Good…”

‘Now it was my turn to be confused. Why is he so happy about the snow? The stuff nearly killed him. Turned him into a Popsicle! The only significance it held was freezing him alive out there.’

‘He speaks again’

‘This time more boldly’

‘Almost king like’

“Eren…I wish for the snow to cover my tracks out there. I don’t need anyone else calling me out on my past. So if it snows … my comrades won’t be able to see my face in the trash. Poverty didn't put me there… I put myself there so- …”

‘He casts down his eyes, I see small droplets fall from his face into cold tub water’

“So-…so if it sounds like I’m dying then it’s because the tables have turned on me once again and my heart no longer feels like it’s made out of silver. Changes are being made, and … I only have you to thank for that”

‘I felt my heart rate pick up, he said ‘Thank you’ to me. My hero appreciates me! I’ve waited so long. Searching really did pay off! Mikasa, still has to know eventually though…hm ‘

“Come on brat, stop smiling get me outta here and bring me that food”

‘He flicks his left foot at me, splashing me with water’

“Yeah…”

I head over to unplug the tub drain, and I can’t help but smirk ‘the old Corporal is back’

“Who the hell are you calling old?”

‘He flicks me in the forehead as I carry him out silently’

* * * 

 

' Eren had fallen asleep an hour ago insisting that I sleep in his bed. The ground sounds more comfortable to me. It’s what I’m used to anyway. The bed is so soft’ I feel like ill sink all the way in any minute now.’ For a brat his food was mostly descent but it still held its own amateur flair. You could tell he doesn't cook a lot. I feel a little special.'

‘I glance over at him, he’s snoring slightly curled beside me smiling softly even in his sleep like some sort of child’

‘I still hadn't gotten over his little ‘love’ episode earlier, or the fact that I almost got murdered over a damn burger earlier I mean- who the fuck even does that?!...’

 

I will admit, the kid was kind of cute. His eyes were a vibrant green, shining like rubies whenever a single slice of passion hit them. I was almost jealous of them. Mine held a dark storm over showered with mist, only reflecting like new graphic in a pencil whenever interest hit me. 

'Regardless, this kid couldn't have waited on me this whole time. He had to have some sort of girlfriend along the way… or boyfriend. Who the fuck knows with this one. The only relationship I had ever had was with Smith …and Petra. That was years ago though. Times have changed, and so have I. I do wonder what ever happened to that Smith. Probably rolling in dough somewhere making more money that I could ever have in a lifetime. My only best friend, and my first in bed. It was tough to watch him go. I’m not the type to just fall into anyone’s arms though.'

 

* * *

‘2 hours past and Eren shifts in his sleep pressing more into me and I grimace’

“Right”

“He’s in love with me”

‘I can feel his breathe on my neck sending small shivers down my spine’

“No…madly in love with me”

‘I sigh remembering how much of an insomniac I used to be. The bags under my eyes have only gotten worse’

“I must look like hell…”

‘Eren suddenly mumbles, warm words hitting my neck, scaring me once again for the 4th time that day’

“…no…you’re beautiful”

“Oh you can’t be serious right now...”

‘I shove him off me slightly, stealing his pillow”

“Dead...”

“Not too long ago I smelled like the back of a dumpster, so don’t even go there kid”

‘He shifts back into me and uses my arm as a pillow, ‘okay way to close’ 

“…not a kid, I’m an adult, I have been for 3 years, ‘You’ don’t even go there”

“HEY, I’m the only one around here who’s allowed to be mopey and sassy, so scoot your horny ass over”

‘I can feel his face get hot on my arm and lower regions as he sputters’

“N-No! It was from the dream I swear! And you just smell good now! And she used my soap on you to s-so I can’t help it! You don’t know what you’re talking about old man-!

“WHOA no, sweetheart I’m going to stop you right there, I’m not an old man, I’m just 27! You’re the one sticking to me like some sort of Leech. This is bed is a king size. So what the hell do you think you’re doing in my sleep bubble?”

‘He silences and I can feel him shake slightly with small laughs ‘

“Okay what’s so fucking funny, I’m being serious”

‘He lifts his head up slightly meeting my gaze finally and says blandly’

“Who the hell say’s sleep bubble?” ‘He’s still laughing’

‘Oh even his laugh is cute, god fucking damn it, what am I even saying?!’

‘I jerk out of my thoughts and sputter and Pout at him’

“S-so what! Who goes to McDonald’s and doesn't buy a drink! Slacker- !”

‘I kick him off the bed and he lands with a soft thud’

“H-HEY! CORPORAL! THIS IS WAR! “

'I sigh pulling the covers over me ignoring his plea'

‘He launches himself back on the bed on top of me pinning my arms down giving me the most conflicted face imaginable , like he was plotting something but going against it at the same time, I try to pull out his grip , but my body still hadn't fully recovered yet’

“H-Hey brat let me go, you look constipa-“

‘Eren cuts me off with a deep kiss, I try to pull away but he tightens his grip, I slowly melt into it surrendering to his so called ‘war’. His tongue somehow makes it to my mouth teasing mine. …And eventually mine plays along. I can feel his heartbeat against mine pulsing as if it was running miles from being around me. I find myself sighing into the kiss and falling deeper into it. I wasn't just going along with it ‘I couldn't get enough of it’. His hands finally moved from my wrists and began cupping my ass, squeezing as if there’s no tomorrow. I used mine to run my hands through his shaggy locks, much longer then I had remembered. I could learn to like this.

‘The once silent room is now filled with soft moans and sighs’

The whole year Smith and I had been together we hadn't kissed once…Just petty fucks after stationary practice. Was that even love? No it couldn't be, only Petra…

‘No…..that’s the past.’

‘I can only think of Eren now.’

‘He now held my silver heart’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make Eren be more like Eren. He acts similar to Naruto so i sorta kinda accidentally use his personality sometimes. Um before this i had been writing since the 6th grade which i mean is roughly 8 years. Most of my stories were naruto based or durarara. I have over 30 stories but i mean at the time i was to lazy to type them out. So i basically just have been going off my friends opinions from reading them over the years. I have a history of writers block , but i am trying to stay interested here ; A ;


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixture of Eren and Levi's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, 
> 
> Enjoy

‘It was the wicked and wild wind,

Blew down the doors to let me in,

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I’d become.’

-Viva La Vida-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Levis POV-

 

'I still haven’t found a job yet around here.'

I’m reminded every time I hear the clattering of dishes and the splashing of water underneath my fingertips. Or the chime of the oven once dinner lets me know it’s done.

Regardless, cooking and cleaning for the brat would be the least of my troubles. I like to do it, and it so desperately needs to be done right at the same time.

“Maybe because I love him”….’I sigh’ ….maybe because I’m a closet house wife…’ I finish up scrubbing a stain on the counter“…..Maybe both.”

I have thought of marriage many times in my life and even at nearly being 30 I’m still not ready for it. I get so attached to people and things that I forget how fleeting life is. Petra used to be my one and only love or at least I thought so until she was brutally taken away from me. I can only blame myself and Commander Grisha’s carelessness for letting her go out on the front all alone. 

-I frown

‘The Eren in my dreams was upset when I mentioned her, as if she posed some sort of threat, I so desperately want to talk about him to her but I’m afraid he won’t take it very well,

‘That he’ll be offended’

‘That he’ll give up on me’

‘That he might think I love her more then I love him’

-my eyes water

 

‘Then he’ll abandon-...No!’

‘I remove my navy blue apron and begin to set the table for to prep for when he returns from work soon’

‘I click my tongue and reminisce on my feelings and my new life here, my glassy eyes become slightly bloodshot from the all but to familiar lack of sleep triggered from these drawn out thoughts.'

“I think at this point he doesn't just see me as his hero…No it would be stupid to think any less”

-I grab the broom and sweet up any crumbs left from the preparation of the dish, I hear slight yelling coming from outside-

“Hm…it’s usually so peaceful”

I don’t think I've ever felt so refreshed. So…so renewed about a person before. No, that’s a lie, or more so an’ illusion’. I think I’m getting so tangled up in this fairy-tale that I fail to see reality anymore. I’m afraid to look back though. My sight constantly unwavering from his loving stares. He runs his fingers through my new undercut almost every chance he gets.

‘Erwin and Petra were the same.’

'Terrible conditions had left me with this matted mess on top of my head. Mostly filled with all sorts of bacteria and dirt from living in rubble. I missed my silky polished hair and creamy white flawless skin. My completion still needed some work but my old pristine hair was back and hopefully’ here to stay’.

‘Underneath the bruises and nearly graying skin was a man ‘

‘I lay as a monster for so long that my very being had deteriorated’

‘3 months later I’m all better, thanks to this not so ‘shitty brat’.

-the front door opens signaling my loves arrival

 

* * *

 

-ERENS POV-

“HEY JAEGER! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A FAGGOT”

'I whip my head around to see Jeans stupid face smirking at me from the apartment complex across the street. My former best friend Armin alert clinging to his side obviously mouthing the words” Don’t start any trouble Jean”

‘Like that ever stopped the horse’

-I continued heading up the stairs regardless of the ‘overused’ insult thrown at him.

“How about you listen to your boyfriend and head back to the stables you obnoxious stallion!”

Jean growls and he’s fumbling and shaking with anger as the next words drop out of his mouth and Armin struggles to keep him from running across the street and getting in my face.

“FOR YOUR INFORMATION! M-ME AND ARMIN ARE JUST ‘FRIENDS’! –

‘There was too much emphasis on the word 'friends’

“Who exactly are you trying to convince?!”

“WELL! Well…-he pauses and puts on some type of thinking face- SO WHAT IF WE ARE!- 

-Armin interjects now, pushing jean away blushing and running back up the stairs towards there room, jean watches after with an apologetic face-

“No Armin come back, letting filthy wild animals roam around like this is against the law!”

-Jean quickly averts his attention back to me and gives a look that could whither flowers, I only give a challenging smirk in return-

“SHUT IT, JAEGER! , I heard about that street trash you've been taking care of for the last few months. You should have let my father arrest his filthy ass from the beginning. He said if he ever sees that dirty bum again he’s going to arrest him on the spot for trespassing. He makes even the trash look bad. If you had at least one intelligent bone in your body you would stop trying to be the hero! 

–I falter on the last remaining step, realizing he was talking about Levi, the sooner I got in my home the less chances of me running across the street and beating the shit outta Jean there we’re. He’s always gotten a kick of getting under my skin since high school. His words still echoed over and over in my head.

“Levi isn't Filthy, he’s beautiful and reliable!

You’re the one making things look bad!

He doesn't belong in the dump, he belongs in a kingdom!”

-I stop shouting over the railing and turn away from his shocked face not sparing him another glance

‘My angel looks far from a bum right now, I would be surprised if he even recognized him’

‘If his father had in fact arrested him… I don’t think I would have been able to have gotten him out of it’

-I feel myself tearing up just thinking about it, I smell dinner just outside the door, so I let myself in'

 

* * * 

 

Eren hangs his coat on the rack while I peep at him from around the corner. I hadn't seen him for over 7 hours and I was practically burning with excitement to greet him -…wow I really am turning into a house wife. 

“Levi… I’m home”

I could hear the hesitant sadness in his voice so I slink over and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. His warmth was addicting. I’m tall enough to rest my head on his shoulder. My lips meeting the same height as his ears. I watch as they redden from the corner of my eyes. 

“Heh…You’re as cute as ever…

He stays silent’

“What’s wrong sweetie? “

-I kiss the side of his neck softly and watch him shiver

“Who’s been giving you a hard time? Let me know so I can beat there ass…”

-My voice is soft and husky in his ear but it still manages to sound vengeful

‘He finally speaks up, still sounding uneasy, I rub small circles on his toned stomach’

“Jean … he um …..He said a lot of things out there a second ago, about you-…

‘- His fists clench tight at his sides’

“- but I took care of it. He doesn't know you like I know you. He doesn't even acknowledge his own relationships. I just really wish he would butt out.He thinks since me and Armin used to be friends he can say whatever he wants to me!”

‘He was mad because some punk kid was talking shit about me. This brat really does care about me.’

-I blow on his ear craving to see them redden again before letting go of his waist and taking his hand,

“Hey, I made dinner, take your shoes off “

‘His eyes always sparkle at the thought of my meals. I memorized most of the recipes from my mother’s famous French cuisine before she died. So Eren when first I made Chicken Fricassee with Tarragon he was practically eating it with his hands and moaning.

-he does as I say slipping off his converse, before I began to lead him to the kitchen

 

* * * 

 

“So what did you make?” he pretty much purrs this as I stand over the pot giving it a few last stirs 

‘I state bluntly’ “Beef Burgundy, and for desert, Vanilla Crème Brûlée”

-I place a generous amount of the dish onto his plate and observe his facial expression-

‘He looks confused as hell’

-I poke his forehead

“What? Eat it.”

‘He stares at me and back at the plate then back at me again’

“I thought you said you only cook French dishes”

‘I sigh’ “It is a French dish” ‘I open the oven and pull out the deserts very carefully and place them onto the stove’

‘He continues to speak’

“No, no this looks just like Beef stew” ‘he pokes it with his spoon’

“It’s Beef Burgundy”

-He sends me a challenging smirk-

“Beef stew”

‘He’s about to piss me off, but he’s just like me when I was younger’

“How about you put the food in your mouth and shut your face Jaeger”

-he gives me an eyebrow wiggle in return, eyes obviously directed to my ass

“How about you strip down to nothing but an apron and feed me, master chef ~ “

‘Again, they called “ME” the pervert’

“No desert for you “I turn away from him and fix my plate’

“But- ...But- …but- Corporalllllllllll.” 

“Don’t you ‘Corporal’ me”

-I sit down with my dinner and watch him pout for the rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter , sorry if its short, still highly appreciating feedback and hope you had a very nice holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you like it or didn't like it. I still appreciate it a lot that you took out the time to read it. I kinda wanted to go with a story line that hasn't been used yet. Also trying to break away from the reincarnation thing. It's getting kinda repetitive. I have tons more ideas from stories but this is a test run to see if i have any real skills anymore.Any feedback from this will make my day.Even the mean ones. Again , thanks, and happy holidays.


End file.
